Time's Son
by Scheffelman
Summary: Danny is the son of Kronos. Good Vlad (Doesn't hate Jack)


**Hello all. I thought I would write a story where Danny is the son of Kronos. Nobody else thought of this so I'm the first. Anyways, Danny will get his ghost powers at age twelve like in my story "Percy and Danny Jackson and the Olympians" but Sally Jackson is Maddie's younger sister by about a year. So Percy and Danny will be cousins. At the bottom I will talk about the pairing. Enjoy the show.**

" **Talking."**

' **Thinking.'**

" _ **Telepathy."**_

 _ **Communication/Iris Messaging/notes/radio/TV.**_

 **Disclaimed.**

 _Third Person POV:_

We find ourselves at a bar in Amity Park. One customer is surprising. That customer is none other than Maddie Fenton. Daughter of Athena and mother of Jasmine Fenton. Jasmine is currently with her father, Jack Fenton son of Hephaestus. Maddie is currently drinking nonalcoholic wine. "May I join you?" A male voice that sounds like honey asks besides Maddie. "Sure. My name is Maddie Fenton." Maddie says and introduces herself. "My name is Chris." The newly named Chris introduces himself. Chris is really Kronos. "So Mrs. Fenton?" Chris asks. "Please call me Maddie." Maddie says. "Alright Maddie. What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing here drinking a nonalcoholic drink?" Chris asks. "Well it's just that my husband and I have been trying for a son but Jack isn't able to perform. Jack and I already discussed this and I was looking for someone to help out." Maddie explains. "I think I can help out. Do you want to leave to get a hotel room?" Chris asks. "I guess." Maddie says.

 _Time skip: twelve years later: Danny's POV:_

I'm here in my room with Sam and Tucker when my dad calls me down to the lab. Sam, Tucker, and I walk down to find my parents, and Jazz there. "Why did you call dad?" I ask. "It's time for the unveiling of the Fenton Ghost Portal." Dad says in his ever loud voice. "Jack, don't you want to wait for Vlad?" Mom asks. "Uncle Vlad's coming?" Jazz and I ask at the same time. "That's right Jasmine, Daniel." A voice says from the stairs. "Uncle Vlad!" Jazz and I shout then go hug uncle Vlad. "Hello Vlad." Mom says. "Vladdy!" Dad shouts. "Hello Maddie. Hello Jack." Uncle Vlad says. "Wait, Vlad Masters? Vlad Masters is your uncle? Why didn't you tell us dude?" Tucker asks. "You and Sam never asked." I reply. Uncle Vlad laughs at that. "Can we get this over with so I can get back to my reading now?" Jazz asks. "BANZAI!" Dad shouts. Dad plugs in the portal and nothing happens. Mom and dad look down at that. "Jack, Maddie, why not let Daniel go in and see if something's wrong?" Uncle Vlad asks. "That's a great idea." Dad says. "Alright but Danny needs a hazmat suit." Mom says. I go and put the hazmat suit made for me on. Afterwards, I rip off the sticker of my dad's face. I head back to the portal and look inside. I have my left hand on the wall when I hear a click and feel my hand collapse. "Dad you idiot!" I shout before screaming bloody murder.

 _Meanwhile: Kronos's POV:_

'Daniel must be dying. No wait, this is the time he gets ghost powers. He has my power over time inside of him already. Daniel is my only child with a mortal. I still can't believe Zeus and the other gods don't know about my son Daniel. Oh well.' I think to myself while groaning in pain. "My Lord, do you need medical attention?" One of my servants asks. "No." I simply answer.

 _Back with the others: Vlad's POV:_

I just watched as Daniel was electrocuted. "Dad, why did Danny call you an idiot?" Jasmine asks Jack. "I don't know Jazzy-pants." Jack answers. Soon enough a figure stumbles out of the portal. The figure looks like Daniel but with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Suddenly a bright white ring appears at his waist and turns him back to normal before he collapses. We all rush to him. "What happened?" Daniel asks when he wakes. "We don't know son. Why did you call me an idiot?" Jack says then asks. "Because I'm assuming it was you that put the on button on the inside of the portal dad." Daniel answers. "Jack, Maddie, Daniel is like me so it might be best if I take him back to my mansion to help train him. I will make sure he keeps up on his studies while there. I will also teach him what I know about the Ghost Zone." I say. "Alright Vlad." Maddie says. After that, I take Daniel back to my mansion for training.

 _Time skip: summertime: Danny's POV:_

Well it's summer so mom, dad, Jazz, and I are going to New York City to visit Aunt Sally and Percy. "Danny, sweetie, on this trip, your father and I will have something to tell you." Mom says. "Ok mom." I reply. We soon reach their apartment just as Aunt Sally and Percy are getting Smelly Gabe's car. Like Percy, I never liked Gabe. "Sally, Percy. Where are you two off to?" Mom asks. "We're heading to the beach I always take Percy to, Maddie. Would you like to come?" Aunt Sally says then asks. "Sure. Beats being around Smelly Gabe." I say. Percy snickers at my comment. Aunt Sally, Percy, mom, dad, Jazz, and I head to the beach. While there, a boy pounds on the door. Percy is the one to open the door and he seems to recognize the boy.

 _Maddie's POV:_

"Sally we need to take the kids to Camp. Jack and I noticed monsters seem to foolow Danny but they don't attack like they're too scared to attack. It might be best if we take them to Camp." I say. "I guess you're right." Sally says. We then set out for Camp since we're near anyways. "Where are we going?" Danny asks. "Somewhere safe. In the meantime sweetie, it's high time you know who your father is. I met your father in a bar. He said his name was Chris. He had an aura like a god but none of the gods know. Especially when I tried asking my own mother, Athena. None other the main gods and none of the minor gods have owned up." I explain. "Why did you have an affair mom?" Jazz asks. "Because I couldn't perform. We wanted a son but I was incapable of having any more children. Your mother and I talked and I agreed to let her sleep with another man in order to have a son." Jack explains.

 _Time skip: next morning: Danny's POV:_

I woke up to see Percy awake. Percy and I fought the Minotaur last night. We soon come to a table with the boy that I learned is named Grover, a guy in a wheelchair Percy called Mr. Brunner, and a guy in a hideous Hawaiian shirt. "Hello Percy. Hello Danny." Mr. Brunner says. "Hello Chiron." I say. He gains a shocked look. "How did you figure it out?" Chiron asks. "It wasn't that hard big brother." I whisper into his ear. "Father had a child with a mortal?" Chiron asks. "What are you talking about?" The guy with the Hawaiian shirt asks. "Nothing to concern yourself with Mr. D." Chiron says.


End file.
